The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing cylindrical containers or other types of articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to cartons with a divider to separate at least two layers of articles and to keep the articles level and separated in stacks.
Fully enclosed cartons that are capable of carrying containers have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the containers one at a time. Many of these dispensers do not work in a satisfactory fashion when the containers are carried in two layers. The dividers on existing dual layer cartons typically do not readily permit the dispensing of cans from each layer in a carton that contains two layers of cans. A dual layer carton is needed having a divider that supports the containers such that the containers in one layer do not interfere with the dispensing of containers in the other layer. Further, a carton is needed having a divider that remains in place during the dispensing of all the containers in the carton.